Data management capabilities conventionally provided by software for installation on computing systems have increasingly become available via web-based services. When users create accounts with Software as a Service (SaaS) providers, the users often migrate data from other environments into the new accounts. For example, the users may migrate data stored on their computing systems or data currently stored in accounts with other SaaS providers. Additionally, users may upgrade their accounts, which may result in transfer of data within the SaaS provider's system. However, when migrating data from any source into a new data management system, numerous problems may arise. The data may have been poorly maintained, containing inaccuracies ranging from typographical errors and misspellings to outdated information, erroneous calculations, and incomplete records. The data may be organized in a format incompatible with the selected data management system. Because of the variety of data formats and uncertain quality of data, formatting, verifying, and correcting data to migrate can be a time consuming and expensive procedure, one that users of conventional software would have had to undertaken when upgrading their software.